In order to break through the constraints of flat panel display, the 3D display technologies have recently made significant progresses. At the same time, a variety of 3D interaction solutions have been proposed. However, majority of the proposed solutions simply covert the images for flat panel display into the images for 3D display while no consideration has been given to the interaction method under the 3D display circumstances. Especially, when the touch screens are the current mainstream means for interaction, when an operating element (for example, a finger or a stylus) touches and controls a 3D image displayed on a touch screen, a viewer often has an illusion that the operating element passes through the perceived 3D object, as shown in FIG. 1. Such illusion gives the viewer dizziness, falseness, and other unpleasant experience.
To solve this problem, some solutions have been proposed to adjust the viewing parallax of the 3D images based on the distance between the operating element and the touch screen to improve the unpleasant experience.
However, the method of adjusting the viewing parallax of the 3D images based on the distance between the operating element and the touch screen only solves the problem in 3D interaction to a certain extent. Such method often does not completely solve the 3D interaction problem, and the effectiveness of such method is more limited especially when the viewing position of the viewer changes or the resolution and the dimension of the display device changes.
The disclosed 3D interaction method and display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.